


@I-Am-Spider-Man

by aatticsaltt



Series: Peter Stark's Twitter Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, give him all the hugs and kisses, tony is a needy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aatticsaltt/pseuds/aatticsaltt
Summary: Tony Stark@iamironman@StarkSonI'm blaming your mother's half for your impulsiveness.Peter Stark@StarkSon@iamironmanu roll a 2. ur deflection of responsibility falls short of its targetTony Stark@iamironman@StarkSonDamn. Can I roll again?Peter Stark@StarkSon@iamironmanno! thats not how this works. accept the fact you gave me my poor decision making skillsTony Stark@iamironman@StarkSonNo.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark's Twitter Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567891
Comments: 77
Kudos: 2100
Collections: Social Media Fics, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best MCU Social Media Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	@I-Am-Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> ha!! bet y'all thought i'd never be expanding this universe again. me too.
> 
> (to new readers: reading _@StarkSon_ is recommended bc this probs wont make sense otherwise, or have a lot less context.)
> 
> enjoy! :D

**Peter Stark** [verified]

_@StarkSon_

i am spider-man (and finally ungrounded!!!)

Location: NY, USA

Joined: September 2014

 **14** Following **14M** Followers

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

whoo boy, i'm finally ungrounded!!!!!!!! even the smart toilet was locked :') but man, what a hiatus. so much shits gone down, twitter, you have no idea

 **12.1M** likes **11.1M** retweets

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> fr like, my dad & pepper are engaged! which you guys already knew bc they released it to the press, but I GOT TO WITNESS FIRST HAND. it was so cute. i cried
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> dad also cried. hard cried. then pepper started crying because we were both crying. no the video will not be posted guys, it got ugly. snot was everywhere, _@WarMachine_ laughed at us
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> also im officially an avenger! so ive gotten to go into the training room at the compound n stuff which is totally kickass. havent signed the accords bc theyre being revised n stuff so we will see how that all goes, keep u guys posted
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> oh and im graduated at long last. check that diploma!!!
> 
> [attached: an image of Peter's diploma (a Bachelors of Science in Electrical Engineering) from MIT's department of Science and Technology. It was in a beautiful, ornate frame and hung in the living room, a clear source of pride for the whole Stark family.]
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> but but but since this wouldve been my junior year, midtown still is letting me be on the decathlon team, thank god, so still hanging w/ _@michellejones_ & _@__deathstxr__ after school hours. myb its a little unfair considering i literally have a college degree but shhhhh decathlon is fun

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

anyway my dad was like, CRAZY mad that i exposed myself but lol how can he even say anything his literal handle is _@iamironman_ so he rly cant say anything :p

 **8.7M** likes **3.6M** retweets

> |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ When I said you're my mini-me, I never wanted to see you to do something so monumentally impulsive on live television as I did, such as outing your secret identity you were previously so hell-bent on keeping.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ too bad, so sad. ur genes created me. 
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I'm blaming your mother's half for your impulsiveness.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ u roll a 2. ur deflection of responsibility falls short of its target
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Damn. Can I roll again?
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ no! thats not how this works. accept the fact you gave me my poor decision making skills
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ No.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman_ It is entirely your half of the genes, Tony.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ Yet again, the disrespect from my own household. This is unbelievable. 
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman @VirginiaPotts_ Pepper is right, Tones.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ Not you, too, Platypus. All of you are turning against me. 
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman @VirginiaPotts_ We're not turning against you, Tony. We're just saying you and Peter tend not to make the best decisions. Especially when it comes to vacations.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ Are you implying going to Sicily is not a good idea? Do you not wish to come on our family outing?
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> __@StarkSon__ _@iamironman_ _@VirginiaPotts_ That's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying it's a bit impulsive. You just ungrounded Peter, and I'm still handling the all the Accords negotiations for the Avengers. I have a lot of work to do.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> __@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine__ No, no, this is great. Just say what you really mean. You don't want to hang out with me anymore?
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> __@StarkSon @iamironman @VirginiaPotts__ I think hanging out with you is bad for our friendship.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ pepper theyre doing it again....
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@StarkSon @iamironman @WarMachine_ Funny, considering I believe they had an Accords meeting that started ten minutes ago.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> __@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine__ Honey bear, don't blow this for us. It took me three weeks to convince her to take this trip.
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> __@StarkSon @iamironman @VirginiaPotts__ Me not blowing this for us? You're the one who keeps pushing the issue.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ You're not wanting to go on our family vacation! You're saying interacting with me is bad for our friendship! How can I not push the issue? This is way more important than the Accords.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> __@iamironman @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine__ im having friday delete this thread from existence to end the madness
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ oh and focus on ur stupid meeting!!! jfc you guys
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ I'm your father, you can't boss me around like this.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine_ just did :)

**Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_

AS I WAS SAYING... before my dad commandeered my thread, he was mad, but now im back and better than ever and finally, finally ready and able to answer your questions about spidey or w/e u guys wanna talk about. 

**9.2M** likes **5.6M** retweets

**benJAMIN** _@ZwodderFu_

 _@StarkSon_ HOW DID YOU BECOME SPIDER-MAN????

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@ZwodderFu_ got bit by a radioactive spider ig. made me super sick bc my genes were basically rewriting themselves but, hey, im chillin now so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Egg man** _@hngeggs_

 _@StarkSon_ do you still like eggs?

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@hngeggs_ for the most part

**Iron Spider-Man** _@stark.png_

 _@StarkSon_ how strong are you?

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png_ p strong. i got to lift a building back when the whole plane crash fiasco happened
> 
> **Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_
> 
> _@stark.png @StarkSon_ You got to what?
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png _@harold3028614__ uhhh did dad not tell you????
> 
> **Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_
> 
> _@stark.png @StarkSon_ No, he conveniently left that part out.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png _@harold3028614__ rip lmao
> 
> **Happy Hogan** _@harold3028614_
> 
> _@stark.png @StarkSon_ Are you alright, kid?
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png _@harold3028614__ mildly traumatized, but yah im fine
> 
> **Iron Spider-Man** _@stark.png_
> 
> _@StarkSon _@harold3028614__ hhhh why did this just get so depressing
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@stark.png _@harold3028614__ it just be like that sometimes

**Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_

 _@StarkSon_ do u know where thor is????

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thorcouldruinme_ nope!
> 
> **Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ what about captain america?
> 
> **Peter** **Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thorcouldruinme_ still no
> 
> **Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ hawkeye??
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@thorcouldruinme_ yes, but its confidential. do u just have a thing for blondes???? is that what im getting from this?
> 
> **Thottie** _@thorcouldruinme_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ guilty as charged

**Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_

 _@StarkSon_ YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!!! I COULD CRY!!! WELCOME BACK YOU PURE BEAM OF SUNSHINE I LOVE YOU!!!

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ HI YES HELLO ILY2 ALEX SO GOOD TO SEE UR HANDLE AGAIN!!! <3
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ how is blossom??? is she still the bestest girl?
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ yes absolutely, shes doing great.
> 
> [attached: an image of Blossom. She's lounging in Peter's lap on her back, four little paws splayed out as star-fished as a dog could get, like she was mid-stretch when the photo was taken.]
> 
> **Alex** _@alexandrathe666th_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ oh,,, I might cry... she's perfect.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@alexandrathe666th_ ik

**harree putter** _@fuzzywuzzy_

 _@StarkSon_ is tony still the best dad?

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@fuzzywuzzy_ yes

**Tony Stark** [verified]

_@iamironman_

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Location: New York City

Joined: May 2006

 **8** Following **25.6M** Followers

**Tony Stark** _@iamironman_

I love my son with all my heart. I clearly have the best kid on the planet. No, I will not be taking any criticism. 

**20.5M** likes **14.5M** retweets

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ dad pls stop blowing up the internet... 
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ I have the best kid on the planet, even if sometimes he's a little shit who doesn't appreciate my love for him.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ omgggg i love u too u big baby
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ Need I remind you, it's been less than 24 hours since you were ungrounded. It would be VERY easy for me to reground your ungrateful butt.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@iamironman_ WOW DAD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOURE THE BESTEST EVER PLS DONT REGROUND ME 
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ That's what I thought.

**Gloria** _@snapplecrack_

 _@StarkSon_ is ur dad always super needy like that lmaoo

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack_ yes.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @StarkSon_ Absolutely.
> 
> **Col. James Rhodes** _@WarMachine_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @StarkSon @VirginiaPotts_ Always has been, even since college. It's just gotten worse ever since Peter was born.
> 
> **Happy Hogan** __@harold3028614_ _
> 
> __@snapplecrack @StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine__ He will pout for hours unless given copious amounts of attention.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine @harold3028614_ specifically in forms of "i love yous", hugs, or kisses. he will not accept anything less.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @StarkSon @WarMachine @harold3028614_ It's adorable.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@snapplecrack @StarkSon @VirginiaPotts @WarMachine @harold3028614_ Every single one of you have betrayed me. I'm running away.

**Pepper Potts** [verified]

_@VirginiaPotts_

C.E.O. of Stark Industries. Engaged to _@iamironman_

Location: New York City

Joined: May 2007

 **9** Following **15.1M** Followers

**Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_

Don't worry, he's not running anywhere.

8 **.6M** likes **7.3M** retweets

[attached: an image of Peter and Tony. They're in a bedroom, likely Peter's, given the copious amounts of figurines and Star Wars and Star Trek posters smattered around the walls and barely-visible bookshelf in the corner. Tony has his arms wrapped around Peter where his son lay star-fished across his chest, smiling so wide it nearly looked painful.]

> |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ It was all a trap. They lied to you. Parenthood means being pinned down by your superhero son without any means of escape.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ You look perfectly content to me.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ That is the face of a man who knows running is a losing battle.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ You're singing to Peter and gently kissing his forehead. I think you're okay, hon.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ No one is on my side anymore. You're all turning your back on me. I founded this family.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ And we love you for it. Now focus on pampering your son, you absolute overgrown child.
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@VirginiaPotts_ You're marrying this overgrown child.
> 
> **Pepper Potts** _@VirginiaPotts_
> 
> _@iamironman_ It's for the tax benefits.

**king pepe** _@beaaaastboii_

 _@StarkSon_ so u literally fought captain america???

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@beaaaastboii_ yup
> 
> **king pepe** _@beaaaastboii_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ and you're still alive??
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@beaaaastboii_ id assume so

**Cat** _@Nekornosso_

 _@StarkSon_ how do u stick to everything???

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@Nekornosso_ sheer determination. (basically i enhance the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on surfaces i touch and increase the coefficient of friction between the surface and myself.)
> 
> **Cat** _@Nekornosso_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ im going to pretend that makes sense
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@Nekornosso_ same

**Josh** _@xpjosh_

 _@StarkSon_ can you stick to any surface? even glass?

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@xpjosh_ ye. dad and i had a field day with that when i first discovered my powers. he had me stick to p much every surface imaginable
> 
> **Josh** _@xpjosh_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ how did you discover your powers?
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@xpjosh_ kinda hard not to notice when i go from being legally blind to having vision more perfect than 20/20. also i ripped a door out of the frame by accident.
> 
> **Josh** _@xpjosh_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ oh,,, yeah,,, that'll definitely do the job

**end my suffering** _@fforfab_

 _@StarkSon_ congrats on graduating!!!

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@fforfab_ thanks!! dad insisted i upload the video of my graduation, so its on my youtube channel if u wanna see it. dad ugly cries its kinda pathetic but we love him anyway
> 
> **end my suffering** _@fforfab_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ literally this is the best news ive ever received in my life thank you
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@fforfab_ youre welcome!

**Natasha** _@blackwidow_

 _@StarkSon_ I knew your voice sounded familiar at the airport... I'm sorry, Peter.

 **932.2k** likes **232.8k** retweets

**Steve Rogers** _@CaptainAmerica_

 _@StarkSon_ Peter... If I had known it was you... I'm sorry, kid.

 **472.9k** likes **123.2k** retweets

**Sam Wilson** _@TheFalcon_

 _@StarkSon_ I'm sorry. We're all sorry.

 **102.9k** likes **26.3k** retweets

**Kacie** _@whatinthe_

 _@StarkSon_ peter, the rouge avengers have tweeted u like 50M times r u just gonna ignore them????

> |
> 
> ****Peter Stark** ** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@whatinthe_ yes

**Needles** _@__deathstxr__

 _@StarkSon_ how does it feel to be back on twitter?

 **12.3k** likes **9.6k** retweets

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ omg so nice. i never thought i could miss social media so much
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ twitter def missed u. honestly if ur twitter was a fanfic, i feel like a few thousand people kudo'd it
> 
> ****Peter Stark** ** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@__deathstxr__ nah, man, thats crazy. why would they do that? no one likes a social media fanfic
> 
> **Needles** _@__deathstxr__
> 
> _@StarkSon_ u right, u right

**Harley Keener** _@harleykeen_

 _@StarkSon_ hey, u wanna know a way to raise ur dads blood pressure?

 **46.8k** likes **10.4k** retweets

> |
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@harleykeen_ dude ive seen his cardiogram, no
> 
> **Harley Keener** _@harleykeen_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ fair, but starkson is so yesterday.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@harleykeen_???
> 
> **Harley Keener** _@harleykeen_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ youre his mini-me.
> 
> **Peter Stark** _@StarkSon_
> 
> _@harleykeen_!! ur brilliant
> 
> **Harley Keener** _@harleykeen_
> 
> _@StarkSon_ i know.

**Peter Stark** [verified]

_@I-Am-Spider-Man_

i lifted thor's hammer once

Location: NY, USA

Joined: September 2014

 **14** Following **14.2M** Followers

**Peter Stark** _@I-Am-Spider-Man_

>:)

 **10.5M** likes **9.9M** retweets

> |
> 
> **Tony Stark** _@iamironman_
> 
> _@I-Am-Spider-Man_ Oh, god.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo i did not miss this formatting style. (edit: apparently I fucking forgot the | was only for initial threads. im dumb. its been a minute give me a break.)
> 
> i did miss social media aus tho. its just my Thang.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/). I mean, if you want.


End file.
